Annoying Boy And Girl
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Luhan, namja yang dianggap aneh oleh Chorong karena 'penyimpangannya', tapi Luhan menganggap bahwa Chorong lebih aneh darinya karena menurut penglihatannya, Chorong adalah sosok yeoja yang feminim, sexy, dan agak genit, namun yang paling diherankan adalah kenapa keinginannya seperti lelaki? "Ku lihat dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau tipikal 'uke'. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle » Annoying Boy And Girl

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, biit romance

Main Cast » Park Chorong [A PINK], Xi Luhan [EXO]

Others Cast » Oh Sehun [EXO]

Summary » Luhan, _namja_ yang dianggap aneh oleh Chorong karena 'penyimpangannya', Tapi Luhan menganggap bahwa Chorong lebih aneh darinya karena menurut penglihatannya, Chorong adalah sosok _yeoja_ yang feminim, sexy, dan agak genit, namun yang paling diherankan adalah kenapa keinginannya seperti lelaki ?

"Ku lihat dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau tipikal '_uke_'. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi '_seme_' mu ?" Canda Chorong dengan tangan kanan yang bertengger di bahu _namja_ itu.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.  
**~Happy Reading~**

.  
Chorong, _yeoja_ berambut panjang, berpenampilan feminim dan sexy, langsung tercengang sekaligus bersorak bahagia saat bertemu dengan manusia sebangsanya (?). Ia melihat Luhan sedang menenteng sebuah komik 'sesuatu'.

Chorong adalah siswi kelas 2-B, sedangkan Luhan, siswa kelas 2-C.  
Chorong memang tidak dekat dengan Luhan, tapi ia cukup kenal dengan _namja_ itu.

Selain _namja_ itu memiliki wajah cantik dan imut, ia juga pintar dalam hal menggambar.  
Tapi, Chorong baru tahu kalau Luhan juga suka dengan komik jenis 'itu'.

Chorong langsung menyusul Luhan dan berhenti tiba-tiba dihadapan _namja_ itu.

Luhan yang tadinya sedang memandang ke sekeliling langsung terkaget saat ia melihat ke depan dan ada seorang _yeoja_ dihadapannya.

"Kau... _gay_, ya~ ?" Tanya Chorong tiba-tiba sambil menyengir.

Luhan sedikit terkaget, tapi ia langsung berekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Yah, walaupun jantungnya berdetak samar.

"Jujur saja~ aku tahu komik apa yang sedang kau pegang." Chorong menyeringai.

Tentu saja Chorong tahu, komik apa yang dibawa _namja_ itu. Itu adalah komik _Yaoi_. _Yaoi_ adalah percintaan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan Chorong juga sering membaca komik itu.

Dan Luhan menyesal, mengapa ia tak menyimpan komik itu di tasnya. Ia kira, tidak ada yang tahu dengan jenis komik yang dibawanya. Ah... ternyata disini ada seorang _fujoshi_ -penyuka _Yaoi_\- juga.

"Ku lihat dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau tipikal '_uke_'. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi '_seme_' mu ?" Canda Chorong dengan tangan kanan yang bertengger di bahu _namja_ itu

'_Seme_ ?' Batin Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau tak waras !" Cibir Luhan pada seseorang yang memegang bahunya.  
Mana ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menganggap dirinya '_seme_'. Pikirnya.

Chorong tersenyum geli, "yang ada, kau yang tak waras, Luhan sayang~"

.  
Chorong berjalan sambil menebar senyum pada segerombolan _namja_ yang sedang nongkrong di koridor kelas 2-F.

"Exhem..."

"Cihuyy..." Goda_ namja-namja_ itu.

"Haiii..._ namja-namja_ tampan~" Sapa Chorong pada segerombolan _namja_ itu. Ia mendekati _namja_ tertampan diantara gerombolan itu.  
"Sehun~ _oppa_. Kau ketua kelas di kelas 3-A, benar ?" Tanyanya lembut sembari tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum ala_ playboy_, "kau benar, cantik."

"Apa _oppa_ kenal dengan Luhan ? _Namja_ cantik, imut, dan unyu-unyu dari kelas 2-C ?" Chorong berekspresi menggemaskan saat menyebutkan ciri-ciri _namja_ yang dimaksudnya.

.  
**~Luhan's class~**

Sehun berjalan dengan gaya _cool_ ke arah Luhan yang sedang membaca komik di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Chorong berada di dekat pintu kelas Luhan. Ia ingin melihat aksi Sehun darisana.

Dipercakapan tadi, Chorong memang menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Luhan~" Panggil Sehun.

Mendengar suara yang sedikit dikenalnya, Luhan menurunkan komiknya yang menutupi pandangan matanya.  
Luhan sedikit bingung saat ada seniornya mendatangi dirinya. "_Ne_ ?" Jawabnya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursinya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada _namja_ itu. "Aku... menyukaimu," bisik Sehun, kemudian menegapkan tubuhnya lagi.

Mendengar bisikan Sehun, Luhan jadi salah tingkah, pipinya juga memerah karena malu.

Melihat keadaan Luhan yang jadi seperti itu -dikarenakan ulahnya- Sehun tersenyum menyeringai.  
_'Ternyata benar,'_ batinnya.

Sambil tersenyum, Sehun mengatakan, "Chorong, _'seme'_ mu, menitipkan kata-kata itu untukmu."

Mendengar nama laknat itu -menurutnya- Luhan jadi berhenti tersenyum. Gurat jengkel terdalam langsung muncul pesat. Dengan ganas, ia melirik tajam pada _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya.

Chorong yang sedang berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, tersenyum menggoda diikuti dengan kedipan sebelah matanya pada Luhan.

Melihat tingkah_ yeoja_ itu, Luhan langsung bergidik dan jijik. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada _yeoja_ itu, tapi ia harus menahan keinginannya karena ada _namja_ tampan dihadapannya.

**To Be Continued...**

silahkan tinggalkan komentarnya biar aku lebihhhhh semangat lagi ngelanjutinnya ;-)

oiya, terima kasih udah yang mau baca dan yang meninggalkan komentarnya.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle » Annoying Boy And Girl

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-14

Genre » Friendship, School-life, bit romance.

Main Cast » Park Chorong [A PINK], Xi Luhan [EXO]

Others Cast » Oh Sehun [EXO], DO Kyungsoo [EXO]

Summary » Luhan, _namja_ yang dianggap aneh oleh Chorong karena 'penyimpangannya', Tapi Luhan menganggap bahwa Chorong lebih aneh darinya karena menurut penglihatannya, Chorong adalah sosok _yeoja_ yang _feminime_, _sexy_, dan agak genit, namun yang paling diherankan adalah kenapa keinginannya seperti lelaki ?

"Ku lihat dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau tipikal '_uke_'. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi '_seme_' mu ?" Canda Chorong dengan tangan kanan yang bertengger di bahu _namja_ itu.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.  
**~Happy Reading~**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**~Minimarket~**

_**'Pluk !'**_

Seorang _yeoja_ menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di bahu kanan_ namja_ itu.

_**'Deg...!'**_

Jantung _namja_ itu berdegup karena kaget. _Namja_ itu berdiam sejenak guna meredakan kekagetannya. Dengan aura kesal, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang tak sopannya telah mengagetkannya.

"Kau...!"_ Namja_ itu menggeram kesal. Menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hehe... hai... Luhan sayang~" _Yeoja_ itu melambaikan tangannya genit sembari menyengir.

Luhan mengernyit jijik. Ia memilih melanjutkan kembali aksi berbelanjaannya daripada menatap lama-lama _yeoja_ aneh yang bernama Chorong itu.

.  
.

"_Eoh_...?" Chorong menatap aneh dengan sebuah barang yang baru saja diambil Luhan. "Lu~" Panggil Chorong manja.

Luhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan rak itu, dimana puluhan S_hampoo_ berjejer rapih.

"Lulu~!" Chorong menghentikan langkah Luhan dengan meraih lengan _namja_ itu tiba-tiba.

Luhan menghentakkan lengannya sehingga pegangan Chorong pada lengannya terlepas. "Apa !" Luhan sebenarnya sudah tak tahan dengan _yeoja_ itu. Ia merasa risih dan terganggu. Dari tadi Chorong terus mengikutinya. Mending kalau mengikutinya dalam keadaan damai, nyaman, tenteram. Lha, ini ! Mulut _yeoja_ itu tak pernah diam mengoceh, mengomentari setiap barang-barang yang diambilnya.  
Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Luhan bersumpah akan langsung mengorek telinganya agar suara-suara _evil_ Chorong yang terperangkap di telinganya bisa keluar.

"Itu... aku rasa kau tidak mempunyai adik. Ya ampun, Luhan sayang~ kau seperti _baby_ saja. Ah, kau memang _baby_-ku..." Chorong menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah botol S_hampoo_ di keranjang belanjaan Luhan.

Luhan menengok ke arah botol yang dimaksud Chorong dan... ia langsung menatap tajam sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Itu... botol S_hampoo_ rasa Strawberry untuk balita ! Aduh... sepertinya Luhan salah ambil tadi.  
Gimana, ya ? Kalau ia mengembalikan _Shampoo_ itu, pasti mulut Chorong akan merajalela. "Anak sepupuku titip ini," jawabnya ketus.

.

.  
.

"Aku rasa ini rumahku, Chorong-_ssi_," ucap Luhan dingin.

Chorong memandang ke sekeliling. "He'um. Kenapa, memangnya ?"

Luhan menggeram, "Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap berdiri disini !" Luhan merasa seperti ada asap yang keluar dari hidung dan telinganya dikarenakan saking emosi dan kesal.

Dari Minimarket hingga tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya, Chorong selalu mengikutinya dengan berjalan di belakang tubuhnya. Meski di perjalanan Chorong tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tapi itu tetap mengganggunya. Ia merasa seperti diikuti mahluk halus, tahu !

Luhan sempat heran pada Chorong. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya di Minimarket ? Seingatnya, ia tidak melihat Chorong membeli sesuatu tadi. Ooo... jangan-jangan Chorong menguntitnya lagi. Pikirnya was-was.

.  
.

"Ohh... jadi Chorong_ie_ bersama _eomma_-mu di Minimarket lalu menghampiri Luhan dan ikut kesini ?" tanya _Eomma_ Luhan sembari tersenyum.

Ya, sebenarnya Chorong ke Minimarket bersama ibu -nya. Tapi saat melihat Luhan, Chorong langsung meminta izin pada ibu-nya untuk menemui seseorang dan menyuruh ibu-nya untuk pulang duluan karena ia akan langsung ke rumah orang itu setelah dari Minimarket. Dan... kenapa Chorong bisa duduk anggun di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu ini ? Huehehe... itu karena Chorong akan mengancam Luhan jika tak mengizinkannya masuk ke rumah _namja_ itu dengan menyuruh Sehun untuk mencium Luhan.

"Benar, _ahjuma_. Selain itu, aku juga ingin meminta izin pada _ahjuma_. Itupun jika _ahjuma _mengizinkan," ucapnya lembut dan sopan, senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan menatap aneh pada Chorong. Kenapa sikapnya jadi berbeda seperti itu ? Genit, centil, cerewet, kemana nama julukan itu pergi ?  
Hahh... benar-benar mahluk halus. Pikirnya.

.

.  
.

"Luhan _Hyung_, besok aku ke rumah mu, ya ? Kita ke rumah Jongin _Hyung_-nya bareng."

"Emmm... maaf Kyungsoo. Aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Heh ? Lalu latihan Voli nya, gimana ?"

Besok, hari minggu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumah Jongin untuk latihan voli dengan anggota lainnya.  
Mereka akan pergi kesana sekitar jam satu siang jika saja _yeoja_ itu tidak membuat janji sepihak -di jam yang sama- dengannya.  
Mereka bisa saja latihannya di pagi hari, tapi itu juga masuk dalam jajaran _full time_ bagi Luhan. Besok pagi ia harus menjenguk nenek-nya yang ada di desa.

"Hahh... mau bagaimana lagi. Ini gara-gara _yeoja_ sialan itu !"

"_Yeoja_ sialan ? Siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Setahunya, ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan dekat dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Tapi Luhan mengatakan '_yeoja_ sialan' ? Sudah seberapa akrab kah, mereka ? Pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Chorong," jawabnya ketus.

Mereka langsung menghentikan pembicaraan saat seorang guru yang memasuki ruang kelas itu akan memulai pembelajarannya.

.

.  
.

Luhan kini tengah berada di rumah Chorong untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Seandainya _yeoja_ itu tidak meminta izin pada ibu-nya, mungkin ia tak akan pernah mau berada disini.

Ia sudah memakai pakaian renangnya dan selanjutnya melakukan hal yang paling malas sedunia. Mengajari _yeoja_ centil itu berenang, coba !

"Chorong-_ssi_..." Desisnya tajam.

"_Ne_~ Luhan sayang..." Jawab Chorong dengan nada manja.

Kekesalan Luhan mulai menumpuk. _Yeoja_ ini bodoh atau apa ? Jelas-jelas suaranya terdengar tajam, dingin, apalagi dengan tatapannya. Tapi _yeoja_ ini ? Tidak bisa membaca ekspresi orang lain atau gimana ?! Pikirnya emosi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat situasi, Chorong-_ssi_ ? Kau hanya akan berenang, bukan akan melakukan pemotretan majalah dewasa !" ugh... seandainya Chorong bukan manusia, Luhan benar-benar bernafsu ingin melemparkan manusia didepannya ke tengah kolam dengan kecepatan kurang sedetik untuk menyentuh dasar kolam.

Luhan belum beranjak darisana. Ia masih berdiri diambang pintu perbatasan ruang makan dengan kolam renang.

Sedangkan Chorong, _yeoja_ itu tengah berdiri di tepi kolam sambil tersenyum GaJe pada Luhan. Dan yang paling mengerikan dan menjadi kekesalan Luhan adalah, Chorong tidak memakai pakaian renang melainkan memakai **BRA** dan **CD** ketat berwarna **PINK !**

"Ganti sekarang atau aku pergi darisini !" ancam Luhan.

Chorong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.  
'Kenapa harus diganti ? Inikan sudah_ sexy_.' Pikirnya sebal.

"Oke. Aku ganti," ucapnya cemberut. .

.

.  
.

"Bisakah kau serius, Chorong-_ssi_ ?" Luhan menatap jengah pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Kenapa ? Ini sudah serius, kok. Lihatlah ini..."

Chorong sedang dalam keadaan telentang di atas air, kemudian meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan_ sexy_ ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kedua tangannya memegang pegangan besi tembok kolam. Kedua kakinya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah secara bergantian.

"Bukankah ini _sexy_ ?" Chorong menatap genit pada Luhan, "-atau... kau tidak terangsang ?" Chorong cekikikan dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Haa... aku tahu jawabannya. Mana mungkin kau terangsang, benarkan ?"

Chorong menghentikan candaannya saat Luhan menatapnya semakin tajam. Ia mulai melakukan pemanasan lagi. Kali ini Chorong benar-benar serius melakukannya. Lagipula, ia ingin cepat bisa berenang.

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di dekat Chorong mulai memudarkan kadar tatapan tajamnya. Untung saja Chorong sudah mulai serius. Coba kalau tidak ? Ia akan langsung pergi darisitu dan tak akan mengajari _yeoja_ itu sampai kapanpun meski Chorong merengek-rengek padanya.

Lagian apa tadi ? _Yeoja_ itu mengatakan ia tidak terangsang ?!  
Dengar, ya !  
Saat melihat pakaian Chorong sebelumnya, itu saja sudah membuat Luhan agak gerah. Apalagi kalau ia juga melihat _namja_... arrrghh _**STOP**_! Kenapa pikirannya jadi kesitu ?!

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa benar-benar 'tegang' jika pikirannya terus berlanjut.

.

.  
Luhan berjalan agak menunduk saat memasuki kelas 3-A, kelasnya... Sehun. Kedua tangannya membawa _journal_ harian dan keperluan lainnya yang dibawa ketika seorang guru mengajar di kelasnya.

Tadi, saat ia akan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai kelasnya, Luhan bertemu dengan guru kelas 3-A yang akan mengajar di kelas Sehun dan guru itu menitipkan barang bawaannya pada Luhan. Ia sebenarnya sangat keberatan untuk melakukan itu. Tapi apa daya ia tak kuasa (?)

Luhan semakin menunduk saat ia akan menaruh barang bawaan itu di meja guru dikarenakan ada Sehun disana.

Sehun sedang mengisi tinta spidol di meja guru.  
Dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan hingga hidungnya menyentuh rambut Luhan sebelah kiri, kemudian menghirupnya sekilas.

"Luhan-_ah_ ?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan menengadah ke arah dengan wajah agak merona Sehun saat _namja_ itu sudah berdiri dengan normal.

"Apa kau memakai _Shampoo_ untuk _baby_ ?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Huaahhh ... akhirnya jadi juga chap ini. ugh tadinya aku malas banget untuk lanjut. biasa gak ada ide dan gak semangat. tapiii... setelah aku mendapat respon dari kalian, aku jadi semangat lagi, yeyyyy..

oya,, makasih buat yang chap sebelumnya udah ninggalin koment nya yaaaa :D ...

Makasih juga yang akan meninggalkan komentarnya :)

Respon kalian adalah semangat ku :)

Maukah meninggalkan komentarnya untuk Chapter ini ? ... :) :D ;-)


End file.
